Nudité ? (Trad' de NudityWhat nudity? saya4haji)
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lena et Kara sortent ensemble et pour tenter de gagner l'approbation de la sœur surprotectrice, Lena organise un week-end ensemble, pour elles trois. Malheureusement, Kara est appelée d'urgence, alors Lena se retrouve seule avec Alex. Des révélations sur Kara sont faites. Inspiration : La dichotomie d'une vierge sans pudeur.


**Nudité ? Quelle nudité ?**

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

Traduction de _Nudité ? Quelle nudité ?_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site. Ceci est un one-shot.

()()()

()()()

 _ **Note de saya4haji :**_ Pour l'inspiration, _La dichotomie d'une Vierge sans pudeur_. Ce n'est pas ce que son esprit pervers voulait, je suppose, mais c'est la chose toute mignonne que j'ai imaginée. Amusez-vous.

()()()

Alex était assise dans sa voiture devant L-Corp., elle attendait patiemment Lena. Comment sa vie avait abouti à ça, accepter de faire un week-end avec sa petite sœur et sa toute nouvelle petite amie ? Elle ne comprendra jamais complètement comme elle en était arrivée là.

Alex blâmait les yeux de chien battu de Kara. Elle avait vraiment besoin de consacrer du temps pour savoir si Kara avait peut-être une superpuissance latente dans le domaine de la persuasion. Peut-être que les femmes Kryptonniennes avaient une empathie projective latente…

Les pensées d'Alex furent coupées par Lena Luthor ouvrant la porte du côté passager de son SUV, et avec plus de grâce qu'Alex ne pourrait jamais le faire, se glissa sur le siège du passager.

Lena donna à Alex ce qu'elle considérait comme son sourire « d'affaires ». C'était lumineux et accueillant, mais il ne contenait pas vraiment de chaleur, pas comme les sourires qu'elle faisait à Kara.  
 **-Agent Danvers, c'est bon de vous voir** , lança Lena poliment. Son regard à l'arrière du SUV et le resserrement de sa posture l'informa qu'elle était seule avec Alex, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. **Je supposais que Kara serait avec vous, est-ce que nous la prend en passant ?** Demanda Lena, son ton plein d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

Lena était toujours tendue près d'Alex, lui jetant des regards en coin pour surveiller ses mouvements quand elle était en sa compagnie.

Alex était secrètement heureuse que l'imposante PDG se méfiait un peu d'elle et comprenait que son approbation était importante. Alex avait peut-être admis à contrecœur que Lena était différente de sa famille, et peut-être même qu'Alex n'avait pas été complètement ulcéré quand Kara lui avait avoué avoir dit à Lena qu'elle était SuperGirl. Maintenant que les deux idiotes avaient finalement admis qu'elles étaient plus que de simples « meilleures amies », Alex savait que Lena avait le pouvoir de blesser Kara d'une manière beaucoup plus dangereuse et émotionnelle.

Alex enfila ses lunettes de soleil et s'éloigna du trottoir.

 **-C'est Alex, pas Agent Danvers, oh et on va se tutoyer aussi, Lena. Et Kara doit encore faire sa SuperGirl. Un petit bateau s'est échoué à l'est du port avec à son bord un groupe de jeunes environnementalistes. Kara avait l'intention d'aider, elle a dit qu'elle nous retrouverait quand elle aura fini.**

Si possible, le langage corporel de Lena devint encore plus fermé, sa colonne vertébrale plus droite.

 **-Oh,** commença-t-elle, essayant d'effacer le soupçon de malaise avec un faible sourire. **Et bien, ça a l'air merveilleux et ça nous donne le temps de faire connaissance. C'était le but de ce voyage, je sais à quel point tu es importante pour Kara, et j'aim… Je me soucis moi aussi énormément de Kara. Il est important que nous nous entendions bien.**

Alex ne manqua pas la presque glissade, et certains des soucis qu'elle nourrissait à propos de Lena fondirent un peu. Peut-être qu'elle donnerait seulement à Lena la version diététique du discours du flingue et de la pelle. Menace et terreur 5/10.

 **-Bon, en fait, Kara m'a dit** , dit Alex en regardant Lena du côté de l'œil, légèrement méprisante envers sa sœur. **« Alex, avait-elle dit, toi et Lena, vous êtes toutes les deux super importantes pour moi, tu dois te débarrasser de cette tension entre toi et elle. »** Alex avait imité sa sœur avec un sourire sarcastique.

Quand Lena eut un léger sourire et sembla se détendre un peu à cause de son ton plus doux, Alex lui lança une douce question comme elle l'aurait fait lors d'un interrogatoire, espérant aider le jeune Luthor à se sentir plus à l'aise.

 **-Alors Kara a dit que tu avais réservé ce week-end de copinage, tu veux me donner quelques détails ?**  
Lena réagit positivement à la question facile et se tourna légèrement vers Alex, son sourire devenant plus sincère alors qu'elle commençait à s'exprimer sur un sujet où elle se sentait à l'aise.

 **-Nous allons dans un hôtel Spa cinq étoile, basé sur le modèle finlandais de traitements purificateurs minimalistes, favorisant la transpiration et le refroidissement rapide, avec des bains de glace, des traitements de beauté à base de bouleau et des saunas finlandais traditionnels. J'ai pris la liberté de nous réserver un chalet privé et un sauna.**

Alex siffla impressionnée.

 **-Cela semble incroyable, mais quel est le sauna traditionnel finlandais ? Est-ce différent de mon sauna à la salle de gym ?**

Lena sourit, appréciant le sujet.

 **-Eh bien, le sauna finlandais est une méthode traditionnelle de passer du temps avec les amis et la famille, c'est pourquoi je pensais que ce serait un bon environnement pour nous détendre et apprendre à nous connaître. Les Finlandais croient que le sauna est une partie essentielle de la santé, ils utilisent un sauna traditionnel au bois, parfois parfumé au bois ou à la flore, le massage est complété par le traditionnel claquement des boisseaux de bouleau et finit par une douche ou un bain glacé.** Alex hochait la tête, Lena semblait connaître ses affaires et cela semblait être une bonne idée. Se détendre, et ils pourraient discuter sur une période prolongée. Kara veillerait à ce que le silence ne tombe jamais. Lena toussa légèrement et une légère rougeur couvrit ses joues, ce qui fit qu'Alex la regarda rapidement tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la route. **Il y a cependant une chose, dit Lena avec hésitation. Traditionnellement, le sauna finlandais est fait nu mais c'est un produit de la culture européenne et avec le sauna privé, nous n'avons pas à nous en tenir à la tradition… Je sais que Kara et vous ne pourriez pas…** Lena fut coupée par le doux bruit que fit la tête d'Alex alors qu'elle cognait le volant de façon spectaculaire avant de s'asseoir avec un long gémissement, la voiture ayant été arrêtée pas du tout brusquement ni dangereusement sur le bas-côté par un coup de volant assez alarmant. Lena paniqua en pensant qu'elle avait insulté Alex ou qu'elle était offusquée à l'idée d'un sauna nu. Alex pensait-elle que c'était un stratagème de Luthor de mettre Kara à nu ? **Je jure que c'est traditionnel et que c'est quelque chose de complètement volontaire et inutile si l'on en veut pas et… et je n'aurais pas dû le mentionner…** balbutia Lena, essayant de corriger son erreur. Elle avait désespérément voulu ne pas énerver Alex. Elles n'étaient même pas encore arrivées au spa et elle ruinait ses chances d'être appréciée par Alex. Luthor typique, tout ce qu'elle touchait finissait détruit.

Alex coupa les soucis de Lena.

 **-Tu ne comprends pas, Kara va adorer que « la nudité soit traditionnelle ». Cela lui donnera l'excuse de se promener nue pendant tout ce temps, ce sera comme quand elle a atterri les premiers temps. Je suis trop américaine et ai été élevé avec trop de limite pour ne pas être consciente de mon corps nue ou entouré de personnes nues. J'aime Kara, mais il y a des choses que je ne veux pas partager avec elle.**

Lena restait bouche bée comme un poisson.

 **-Elle va ? Je veux dire, ça ne la dérangera pas d'être nue… Mais je pensais…**

Lena se mit à imaginer, son esprit tournant en rond, ne sachant pas si elle devait être exaltée ou horrifiée. Lena perdait toute pensée cohérente quand Kara portait des manches courtes et un shorty quand elles regardaient Netflix. Comment allait-elle faire face à une Kara nue ? Et avec sa sœur là-bas ? C'était une catastrophe ! Mais c'était merveilleux ! Mais c'était ... surtout terrible. L'esprit de Lena courait dans un labyrinthe de confusion contradictoire.

Alex gémissait et marmonnait pour elle-même. Alex lança à Lena un regard compatissant et embarrassé sur Lena alors qu'elle commençait à s'expliquer.

 **-Kara n'a aucun scrupule à propos de la nudité, les Kryptonniens étaient vraiment asexués. La reproduction été faite en utilisant la matrice et donc ils avaient une vision du corps différente de la nôtre. Kara a été élevée sur Krypton assez longtemps pour qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de son corps comme nous. Pour elle, un corps est juste un récipient pour l'esprit et la personnalité unique d'une personne. Les parties génitales, en tant que partie du corps, ne signifient pas plus pour elle que de voir une main ou un sourcil. Par conséquent, elle n'a absolument aucun souci pour se promener nue. Il avait fallu des mois à maman et papa pour lui expliquer pourquoi les humains étaient tellement moins cool sur la nudité et son lien avec le sexe et la sexualité.**

Lena l'avait soudainement regardé inquiète.

 **-Asexué ?** elle a saisi le mot avec confusion. **Mais Kara et moi avons fait… des trucs… et elle n'avait pas l'air… elle ne se forcerait pas… elle ne pensait pas que je la forcerais… pour une relation…**  
Lena commença à divaguer entre deux phrases, sa confusion et son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure que son ton et son volume disparaissaient.

Alex, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, recula comme si elle avait été brûlée.

 **-Non, non, non, je ne veux pas savoir ce que toi et ma sœur, vous faites ! Les Kryptonniens ont été élevés pour être asexués, mais Kara a traversé la puberté ici sur Terre et a été habituer à l'idée de s'engager et d'accepter nos pratiques d'accouplement « primitives » comme elle les appelle. On parle, tu sais avec Kara… et je sais qu'elle t'apprécie… comme ça.**

Le visage d'Alex était rouge comme une tomate au moment où elle finissait d'expliquer et demandait à toute sa formation de survivre à la torture aux mains de l'ennemi pour se remettre sous contrôle.

 **-Oh,** dit Lena, se détendant soudainement et un doux sourire rassuré éclaira son visage, même si ses joues brûlaient encore en rouge. Elle était une Luthor et elle venait de perdre tout contrôle et de s'embarrasser devant Alex. Essayer de reprendre le contrôle Lena a remplacé son masque. **Donc, pas de pudeur du tout ?** Lena s'enquit d'un ton qui impliquait qu'elle demandait simplement une certitude scientifique.  
 **-Non,** marmonna Alex.

 **-J'avais pensé que comme elle était vierge, elle serait plus que nerveuse à propos de…** commença Lena.  
 **-La, la la la, je ne t'entends pas,** cria Alex d'un ton enfantin. **Non, pas de conscience de soi, pas de pudeur dans ce domaine, maintenant changeons de sujet.** Alex avait mordu à l'hameçon.  
Lena sourit méchamment. Elle avait une arme contre l'indomptable Agent Danvers. Elle était étonnamment puritaine quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. Comme n'importe quel bon Luthor, Lena stocka cette connaissance pour un usage futur, si jamais elle avait besoin de se défendre verbalement ou même de se débarrasser de l'Agent.

Alex se concentra entièrement sur la route et elle changea abruptement de sujet, l'air de rien.

- **Alors, que penses-tu des derniers résultats du C.E.R.N, Lena ?**

()()()

Voilà voilà. Elle était trop drôle cette fiction donc je l'ai traduite. Pas trop mal j'espère…

A plus…


End file.
